


Closet Exhibitionist

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lemon, M/M, POV Heero Yuy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by FancyFigures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by FancyFigures--One of those precious, intimate moments of play for the guys...?





	Closet Exhibitionist

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

The hands on my shoulders are fast and sure and for a second I'm caught off balance. I've barely stepped through the door of the bedroom _\--_ the post I picked up in the hall on my way up to the apartment flutters down from my fingers, and my shoulder bag of files and papers falls unheeded on the carpet.  
  
"Hell, Duo, let me at least take my jacket off, it's been like the worst morning at work for weeks, and I've got so much to do before the end of the day _\--_ "  
  
"I hear, you, I hear you, OK?" His smile is broad and delicious and there's a sparkle in his eye that means there's no fucking way he's going to make any allowances for my exhaustion. He's working from home today, and it seemed like a good idea to share lunch at home with him for a change, but it's like he's charged _\--_ I can see the excitement running through him, hear the bubbling laughter underlying his tone, feel the increasing heat of his body under the thin chambray shirt he's wearing. The hands on my shoulders just get tighter, and my jacket is pushed off my back on to the floor. Then his face is close to mine, his fingers slipping the buttons of my shirt with practiced ease, and his lips are moist and mischievous on my collar bone.  
  
"Fuck..." I sigh.  
  
"Yes," he replies, gleefully. "But first..."  
  
My shirt and tie are gone, then he starts loosening the button of my pants, and the fabric puddles itself round my knees, sliding helplessly to the floor. Unless I step out of it, I'll fall.  
  
I step out of it. He crouches down to pull down my briefs, and then my shoes are levered off and my socks peeled away. I'm naked as a baby, but considerably better endowed. And displaying it proudly. I'm wondering when to begin my protest about wanting to know what he has in store, or to offer my plea for a shower first, or to appeal on behalf of my own growing need to get my hands inside his shirt and pants...  
  
It's a shock when he spins me round. Quite slowly, but enough to keep me a little unbalanced and to make it difficult for me to grab at him. For a moment, I'm too surprised to try. Where is he...?  
  
"What are you doing? Duo, wait _\--_ "  
  
I can see him dipping back down to my discarded clothes; there's the hiss of smooth leather as it's pulled out from the loops of fabric, and the glint of a belt buckle in his hands. Then he catches the final sway of my naked body and pushes me to face the open closet. He moves quickly, that's my only excuse for being so slow to resist. Oh, and the fact that I can see his nude torso past his open shirt, and the nipples are cute and erect and need to be bitten hard...  
  
It distracts me. He whips the belt around my wrists and lashes me to the clothes rail. I'm stunned for a moment, still getting back my orientation. I frown. "What kind of knot did you use? The last time it held for no longer than ten minutes _\--_ "  
  
"Hush." His body presses up against my back and I suck in my breath with the pleasure of feeling those nipples brush down my spine. Then he steps back again and I've lost the stimulation. My cock bobs with swollen frustration between my legs.  
  
"Is it a game, Duo? Like last time -?"  
  
He's talking to me, it seems, but not as if he requires a response. It's odd. "The light is just right. Look how it shines on your lower body _\--_ how it dips on the muscles of your buttocks and thighs. Like a picture." He sighs, contentedly.  
  
"What are you going on about, Duo?" I feel his breath on my shoulders and all along my arms where they're lifted up to grasp at the rail. My hands clench round the bindings. My buttocks and thighs that he finds so fascinating are quivering at the thought of his touch. It's a very sensual game, and of course I'm not averse to it, I never have been before...  
  
"The dark shades of your hair _\--_ there's so many more colours than brown, than black..." His mouth dips quickly to suck at my neck and I bend my head to accommodate him. He's still behind me. "Your eyes are glinting, aren't they? They're bright; luminous. You're excited..." His voice drops lower and so does his head. He nibbles at the skin down my side, making me wince and murmur with anticipation.  
  
Excited? I can't see that needs any response.  
  
He laughs, softly. His mouth is at my hip now, he's hunkered down beside me. He anchors himself with a hand at my waist and I shiver involuntarily. "Look..." he sighs again. His breath sends a soft trail along my belly, rustling through the pubic hairs, sending goose bumps dancing down the inside of my thighs. "Just one small drop of cum, welling out of the slit. You're so pleased to see me, Heero, I can't believe the day was that hard..."  
  
Hard? Another comment I let pass. There's a smirk on my face by now, I'm sure. "Duo, how long do you mean to torment me? I don't think..."  
  
He silences me again with his teeth on my hip _\--_ the skin is thin there, and he grazes at it. I gasp, and moan softly.  
  
"That's good, Heero," he says. "The sound is just right. Can you do it again?"  
  
His hands slide across my groin, tangling themselves in my hairs, nudging the balls to one side as he cups the sac underneath my cock. My moan is heartfelt.  
  
"Very good." He's nodding. "A little louder, maybe?" One of his hands grabs my thigh, pushing my legs a little wider, thrusting my ass up and out behind me. The other one emerges from its mischief between my legs and slides its fingers along the outstretched length of my cock. My moan is more like a groan, now. He snags the sticky liquid that's gathering at the tip, and lifts the slightest of threads out from the thick, swollen flesh. It's like a shining cobweb, like the saliva that so often binds our mouths, like ...  
  
"Silver," he murmurs, in uncanny agreement. "It reflects so well." He starts to stroke me and this time there's more of a cry from my lips.  
  
"Perfect!" he says. I don't understand his enthusiasm, but it's infectious. And his hand is very persuasive, too.  
  
I'm just leaning into his palm, letting the strokes sweep casually from my balls up to the tip, teasing the swelling up into the head, letting the pleasure ripple through my groin and the tightening muscles of my legs and ass...  
  
Then he moves again. His hand stays on my cock, but he stands up beside me. His other hand is busy with something; there's a rattle of metal hangers. My eyes had started to haze over a moment ago, but they snap back to attention now. "What are you doing, Duo?" My voice sounds rather hoarse.  
  
"I think it should be the red one," he says, quite calmly, although speaking utter nonsense. He runs his hands along the rail, either side of my bound hands, and shifts a few of the shirts hanging there.  
  
"The red one," I repeat slowly. I can't even manage to make it a question. My cock jerks at my groin, demanding a return of concentration.  
  
"Yeah." He steps back on his heels, appraising the effect.  
  
"They're just my shirts," I say, sounding just as idiotic. "I need that one for tomorrow."  
  
He nods. "You look the best against that colour." His eyes glance swiftly into mine and the happy shine there takes my breath away. There's a thin sheen of sweat on his face; some loose strands of hair are sticking on his brow. He's the most amazing creature I've ever seen. If he wants to play with my shirts, he can spend the next forty years in the laundry with a basket on his head and a starch spray between his teeth for all I care...  
  
"Wait a minute," I say.  
  
But he's dodged away from my gaze with a low laugh. His fingers loosen around my cock as he kneels down behind me, but then they tighten again and re-start the pumping. At the same time he leans his face into the small of my back and I feel the hot rough edge of his tongue on my spine. He runs it down into my crack, then back up again to tease the tail bone. There's a trail of damp, panting saliva on my skin.  
  
"Arch your back, Heero," he whispers. "Let me lick you." The combination of the rough lapping at my ass and the firm hand on my cock is bringing me far too quickly to an ecstasy I'd thought to save until later, after a good dinner and some mindless TV. I'm not complaining, though. "Show me how you like it, Heero," he's still murmuring. My skin is so covered with shivering goose pimples that I can't tell where my tense muscles begin and Duo's lips end. It's so difficult to concentrate, except on the rolling, clenching, shuddering climax that's unraveling itself at the pit of my groin and is ready to spit hot, white, gleefully escaping cum all over the floor of my closet any minute now. It'll make my legs buckle and my eyes close and my skin shine with sweat and my head go back _\--_  
  
The vision is vivid in my mind's eye.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Uh-huh?" He sounds a little distracted himself.  
  
"You've got the web cam on, haven't you?"  
  
His tongue falters for the slightest of seconds.  
  
"No!" I gasp. "You bastard, what the fuck -? You mustn't _\--_ "  
  
"Hush," he says, though without much hope of its success. He grips me a little more tightly, perhaps to stand more chance of keeping me captive. "It's just a little private fun for us to enjoy. A private recording _\--_ something exciting to watch. Just for me; just for us both."  
  
I realize with some shock I can't stop the climax any time soon. Don't want to, of course. Duo is too good, too clever, too delicious, too sexy _\--_  
  
"See?" he hisses, his tongue catching the trails of sweat that have trickled down from between my shoulder blades. "It's not so bad, is it? I mean, it's not like it'll be seen by thousands ... like anyone's bothered except for us... like anyone might offer truckloads of dollars for a copy..."  
  
I shudder underneath him. It's outrageous. It's embarrassing. I'll kill him later. But first ...  
  
"Just look to your right, Heero," he wheedles, his mouth hot and persuasive on my skin. "When you come. Will you do that for me? Just look round and smile for the camera!"  
  
End


End file.
